


Apologize!

by navaan



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, Dominant Sypha Belnades, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: After Sypha and Trevor return from their travels...
Relationships: Alucard/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Apologize!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spicy Advent for the prompt "taking charge"

"Apologize," Sypha says in the unmistakable tone she has learned works best on both of them and make sure to look stern. She puts her hands on her hips and _stares_. 

Adrian glowers back, face a porcelain mask but eyes coldly glittering. Trevor on the other hand looks astonished. Not because she's telling him what to do — he’s getting used to it. "You think I should apologize to this..."

He’s about to call Adrian something foul.

"No," she disagrees and fixes both of them with a glare. "You apologize to each other."

Like two school boys getting a dressing down, they peer at the other and gauge their options.

But when Sypha catches Trevor's eyes and raises an eyebrow he doesn't hesitate. He steps forward, captures Adrian's face in his hands and kisses him.

They icy dhampir melts into it.

Next Sypha will get her reward. 

She knows, even before Adrian rips Trevor’s shirt, and Trevor grunts into the kiss, both annoyed and excited by the loss of another shirt.

“Hold him,” Sypha whispers, putting only a tiny spark of her magical fire behind her voice and slips out of her robe, aware that they have stopped kissing, are watching her now.

“Listen,” Tevor says and immediately forgets what he wanted to say.

“Not now,” she orders and looks at Adrian. His answering look of _hunger_ not for blood but her — _them_ — is gratifying. He has missed them. He still burns for them. And after their long travels, having returned to the Castle and Adrian, they hunger for him.

“Let’s shut him up,” she suggests, “before you can argue again.”. 

“We’ll have better luck together, yes,” Adrian says as if they’re discussing battle.

“True,” she agrees.

They silence Trevor with mouths and kisses, nails scraping lines against pale skin, with vampiric strength and just a hint of magic. Trevor never complains, enjoying the surrender of control — without ever admitting it. The hunter is easily thrilled when he’s the hunted and yet able to for passion filled minutes let his guard down.

Later Trevor’s face rests against her bosom, tickling her skin with his breath. Her hands are playing with one long strand of blond hair. Adrian is leaning his face over her shoulder to watch them both. He pulls the covers over them and presses a kiss to her cheek, a hand sliding along Trevor’s side, drawing a low purr from the exhausted man.

“You know this isn’t an incentive not to argue, Sypha, this punishment of yours...” Trevor asks and makes it sound _lewd_..

She pinches his ear and he chuckles good-naturedly.

Adrian rolls his eyes.

“It’s an incentive to listen to me,” she points out.

“Always listen to Sypha,” Trevor concludes and nods. “Makes sense.”

“It does,” Adrian agrees.

Agreement. 

She won’t point it out, but she smiles to herself, wrapped in the warmth of them, knowing in her heart of hearts that they would bicker to avoid admitting. But between the three of them who have found themselves cut off from what used to be their life and family, led here by cruel fate, choice or circumstance, this is how they show love.

She revels in the glow of it and watches Trevor drift off to sleep, following close behind — safe in the knowledge that Adrian will watch over them.


End file.
